Cheesecake
by Mistress of Tales
Summary: My kitten wanted Fox, Collin and a cheesecake. I aim to please.


Written to the best wittle kitten in the world just because she asked me. Okay, commanded me. Okay, threatened to rain doom upon me if I didn't. Here it is anyway. Enjoy, bitch. *runs* (Not my bitch, really, but if she *wants* to misunderstand it is hardly my fault…)  
She wanted Fox, Collin, cheesecake and "something short and sweet". And here it is! Fox and Collin are Sandra's of course. We just gave them some cheesecake and sat down to see what happened. (And the sort of cheesecake descried here actually tastes good)

Cheesecake

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Hey, just because _you_ are too wimpy to eat manly food…!"

"There is a difference between 'manly' and 'my tongue now looks like a used matchstick'. And I'm not the one who has spent the weekend in hospital for food poisoning, am I?"

Fox scowled at Collin and then decided to sulk. The blond parked el Zorromobile by the dorm, and walked around the car to lend his friend a supporting shoulder. Two days of vomiting had taken it out of Fox, and he leaned heavily on Collin as they made it inside.

"So should I tell your mother your food made her sick?" Collin asked as he helped Fox undress and tucked him into bed.

"Don't you dare?" Fox growled. "Besides, her chili is nothing less than perfect, and if you weren't so…"

"You know, just because you are sick doesn't mean I won't punch you."

"Wouldn't have that from my feisty little nurse, would I-ooff!"

"Warned you," Collin stated, and fetched a bucket from the bathroom. Putting it next to the bed, he ruffled Fox's hair in a quick, unexpected gesture of affection. "You hungry?"

"Not really, but I'm a bit dizzy, low blood sugar. Got anything sweet except yourself?"

Collin rolled his eyes, quickly turning away to hide the blush. "I'll see what I can find."

Searching through the kitchen, there wasn't much to find, and Collin poured a glass of orange juice. Fox needed something nutrient.

When he came into the bedroom, Fox was asleep. Collin left the juice on the night table, and left silently. Then he decided to refill the fridge while Fox was out cold. He checked again to make sure Fox wasn't in a position to choke or anything, and then left.

***

Collin gave the shelf an annoyed glare, but to no avail. There was no lime jello left. Obviously, there were a million other tastes, but a sick Fox deserved the best stuff. Even if it might come up again.

Something else, then? He didn't like to be away for too long, so finding another store was out of the question. He wandered over to the freezer and gave the contents a brief overview. Something green caught his eye, and he picked up the cardboard box. Cheesecake? _Green cheesecake? He looked closer. A new brand, according to the label._

Lime cheesecake.

Worth a try, wasn't it?

***

Fox came out of the bathroom as Collin came in.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Stuff stays down at least. With a few exceptions," he added huskily, moving to embrace Collin. "I think I could handle a visit from my personal nurse."

"If my hands weren't full…" Collin growled, bumping Fox's leg with one of the grocery bags. Fox chuckled and kissed him.

"So, wanna keep me company?" he murmured. "I've missed you."

"Get back to bed, I have groceries to organize."

A few minutes later, Collin brought the greenish cake and two plates and spoons to the bedroom.

"What the hell is that?" Fox grunted.

"A new milestone in the lime jello trade. With any luck it doesn't taste like shit."

He cut the cake and filled the plates, and they curled up together, testing the invention.

"I like it," Fox stated a little later, licking the last remnants off his fingers. Noticing Collins eyes on him, he took slightly longer than necessary, licking each digit languidly.

"Now, what I want to know," he continued, taking the empty plates and putting them next to the half-eaten cake, "is whether it is as useful as jello as well."

When he turned towards Collin again, he was balancing a bit of cheesecake on one of the spoons, moving it to Collin's lips. Holding Fox's intent gaze, Collin slowly took the spoon in his mouth, letting it slide out empty from his lips. He met Fox's next move, and let him taste the lime and dairy products thoroughly.

"I'd say it does the job," Fox murmured with satisfaction as they parted. He started to undo the buttons of Collin's shirt. "But there are still a few tests I'd like to run…"

***

Collin leaned up on one elbow, brushing a sweaty, blue strand of hair away from his face. He looked at the empty cake tray at the night table, and pouted slightly.

"Got any more of those?" Fox asked from his horizontal position, sliding an arm around Collin's waist.

"Nope. One is supposed to be enough for six people."

"Mmm, kinky, but I think I'll wait until I have recovered."

"Smartass," Collin replied, snuggling under the covers again. "You'll stay off dangerous food after this, I hope."

"Hell no," Fox growled, pulling the blond closer. "Not with a sexy nurse to-ooff!"


End file.
